There is substantial literature including the use of urea-formaldehyde resinous systems known in the art for application to textiles and similar cellulosic and synthetic resin substrates. In order to improve the characteristics of such substrates a number of systems of this type based on urea-formaldehyde are described in my prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,883,462, 3,983,269, 3,984,367, 4,119,598 and 4,215,172. All of these prior patents described urea-formaldehyde compositions for use as coatings on textiles and the like. In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,977 is described a composition for use in cleaning and fire-proofing substrates such as carpets, rugs and the like, which comprises a composition somewhat similar to that disclosed and claimed herein. However, the present composition is an improvement over my prior patent.